


我行即我道

by orphan_account



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 七罪塔主当街强抢名剑，出家人见义勇为反惹祸上身。平安东离提醒您路见不平有风险，仗义出手需谨慎。
Kudos: 1





	我行即我道

**Author's Note:**

> 爬墙已久，硬盘旧文存档。

魑翼的嘶鸣划破长空。  
蔑天骸盘桓空中，脚下是一片地狱光景：院落内尸横遍地，血溅白墙，逃亡者被玄鬼宗残杀时的惨嚎此起彼落。此处本是一声名不显的门派所在，蔑天骸素以搜集天下名剑为乐，听闻这门派藏有一柄锋锐古剑，一时兴起便前来抢夺。  
西北角处，幸存的几名门人狼狈奔逃，为首者珍重地背负着一柄灿然生光的长剑。凋命见状，率众追了上去，手中寒獠钩铮然作响，攻向最后几名门人。双钩攻势迅猛绝伦，本应穿胸而过，却被一阵劲风所阻。

只见黑衣翻飞，一名僧侣巍然立在玄鬼宗众人身前，垂首转动佛珠。

奇变陡生，蔑天骸饶有兴趣地望向那方。那僧人身影微微一侧，躲开了凋命的双钩与数名属下的剑刃，身法犹如鬼魅。他双掌击出，将玄鬼宗众人皆逼开数丈，却不追击，而是转身对那门人说了几句难以辨别的话，似是在询问什么。

“何方人物，敢阻挠玄鬼宗？”  
人未至，声先到。蔑天骸见属下危急，飘身而下。他手指虚点，紫芒飞舞，几名门人纷纷中招，悲鸣尚未出口便已毙命。那僧人却不加阻挠，袍袖一挥，以气劲拂开了蔑天骸的攻击。

蔑天骸本以为这僧人是门派请来的帮手，见他坐视不管，奇道：“你可是来救这几个不中用的剑客？”  
“贫僧路经此处，与这几位施主素不相识。有人求救，贫僧便施救。若是他们为人所杀，也是天命如此。”那僧人语气淡然。此刻庭中月色澄明，衬得他犹如一尊静穆古佛。  
蔑天骸冷笑道：“多管闲事而葬身我手下，也是命数。”他转头吩咐，“凋命，你带领其他人先回七罪塔。”  
话声未落，他便一掌击去，掌风带得衣袖猎猎作响，似是要一招将这和尚毙于掌下。这招却扑了个空，只见那僧人黑衣一闪，已立在三尺之外，仍是低眉垂首：“施主要杀贫僧也无不可，只是这么做有何意义？”

蔑天骸心道：“这和尚言语莫名其妙，难道我说杀你有意义，你便真引颈就戮？”  
他一向自恃剑术天下无双，见这僧人武功高强，便生起了一较高下的念头。当下再不多言，双掌一翻，却不是击向那僧人，而是封住他闪躲的方位。数招之内，那僧人已被逼到墙角，再无腾挪空间。  
蔑天骸掌风凌厉，假意打向那僧人小腹，那僧人左手作格挡之势，却不料一招尚未使老，蔑天骸便变掌为指，袭向他腰间穴道。这一招来势狠辣无比，那僧人一惊，迫不得已出掌回击，才避开蔑天骸这一抓。

蔑天骸大笑：“能死在我剑下，也算不枉此生了。”  
他纵跃至庭院中心，按上腰间爱剑“渎世”，静待对方出手。  
那僧人缓缓走到另一侧，行礼道：“罪过、罪过！贫僧不得已要伤施主性命，还望施主海涵。”言下之意似是料定了能击杀对手。  
蔑天骸冷哼一声，渎世出鞘。

“报上名来，我剑下不杀无名之辈。”  
“贫僧法号谛空，俗家姓名不足道。”

蔑天骸长剑轻颤，第一招便抢攻向谛空要害。谛空腰身扭转，灵蛇一般欺了上来，左掌挥向蔑天骸的肩头，他虽无兵刃，这一双手掌的威力却不逊于利剑。蔑天骸心知不可让他近身，索性以攻代守，剑尖寒芒如流萤漫天飞舞，逼得谛空向右避让一步，掌力挟带劲风擦过他身侧。  
蔑天骸心想，这僧人招式古朴，胜在内力浑厚，应以巧劲取胜。他长剑一侧，陡然变招攻向谛空下盘。这一剑来势奇诡而又迅猛无比，谛空足尖轻点，一瞬间身子拔高了数尺，才堪堪躲开，僧袍却被扯开了个口子。

他身在半空，瞧准了蔑天骸长剑来势，掌心平平压在剑身，蔑天骸只觉一股柔丝般的劲力缠上长剑，尚未来得及反制，谛空已借力向后纵跃，身子猛然飘出数丈。  
这几下兔起鹘落，只见剑光闪动、僧袍翻飞，瞬息之间两人便过了几个回合，招招狠辣致命。

蔑天骸横行魔脊山周边多年，久未遇上一个能在他手下过得了十招的对手，此时打得畅快，心下大悦，朗声道：“大师武功当真了得。”  
谛空不动声色，还了一礼：“施主谬赞，贫僧练武不过是想寻求一个答案，奈何资质愚钝，至今仍未勘破世间道理。”

“以剑证道，何必多言？”蔑天骸傲然道。他挑起那门人尸身上的名剑，一扬手，长剑铮地一声落在谛空身前，插入青石地面寸余。  
谛空却不上前拔剑，剑身兀自轻颤，声如拨弦。

他沉吟道：“贫僧一向空手对敌，虽有习练剑法，却找不到称手兵刃，施主怕是要失望了。”  
蔑天骸自恃身份，见此便不愿强求，长剑虚指，沉声道：“役魔阵，万象尽灭！”

这并非单纯剑招，乃是结合咒法与灵压的绝技，纵能避其剑气，仍不免负伤。只见蔑天骸身后咒印灿若焰火，紫芒余波震碎一片青石，直扑谛空而来。  
岂料谛空不避不让，双掌合拢向前推出，姿态看似平平无奇，却是大巧若拙，蕴藏极浑厚的内劲，竟生生抗下了蔑天骸这雷震电擎般的一招。这手“百步掌”隔空击物，内力之强劲实是惊人。  
蔑天骸一击不中，求胜之心更盛，持剑欺身而上。谛空虽挡下攻势，胸腹处真气却是一阵翻腾，正欲调息，渎世剑锋便迅如电芒般袭来。他脚下不停，闪身躲开蔑天骸连续十余招快攻，僧袍边缘被剑风撕扯绽裂。

蔑天骸连攻无果，剑招渐缓，以刚猛之势划向谛空胸膛。谛空手掌一翻，竟空手挟住了长剑。蔑天骸心中一惊，知道这僧人内力深厚，若是比拼内力，胜负犹未可知。

两人成僵持之势。  
谛空纤长手指发力阻住剑身，指尖紧绷得发白，神色却似仍有余裕：“施主为何而战？”  
“为收尽天下名剑。”蔑天骸暗自调息，阴寒内力传至长剑上，抗衡谛空掌上源源不绝的浑厚内劲。  
谛空叹道：“百年之后，身死魂灭，名剑岂能带到黄泉之下？佛曰：能生贪欲、嗔恚、愚痴，常为如斯三毒所缠。施主囿于贪欲，又是何苦？”  
蔑天骸冷哼一声：“何必在意死后如何？眼下手握名剑的喜悦便已足够。”  
“恕贫僧无法理解。贫僧不明白，人们为何笑、为何哭，为何悲叹，又为何疏远死亡而执着于生？”他停了半晌，苦笑道：“贫僧曾以为穷尽武道便能一窥真理，如今却仍有诸多困惑。”  
众生皆苦，因缘无常。他在青灯古佛前反复叩问，穷尽半生仍参不透这难题。谛空的嗓音微哑，似是带着极深切的执着：“人生在世，究竟有何意义？”  
蔑天骸对上一双古井般无喜无悲的眼。  
他见遍尸山血海，但此时见了这僧人的眼神、听闻他执念成狂般的低语，心中不禁一凛。眼前僧人眉目带着几分艳色，却冷森森地无半丝人气，似是妖物。  
这寒意一闪而过，蔑天骸纵声长笑道：“我即是道，我即是意义。”  
谛空心神微分，手上劲力稍减。只这一霎疏忽，蔑天骸的内力倾泻而出，渎世剑刃剧震。他手腕一转，长剑已然脱离谛空双掌，猛地划过他的掌心。  
蔑天骸傲然而立，手中渎世湛然生光，如霜雪映月。  
“我行处即是道，意义何必外求。心存霸者傲气，自然不会迷惘，你这和尚只顾苦苦探问世人，倒是落了下乘。”  
谛空默然不语，神色难以辨识，一时只闻鲜血沿着他指尖滴落之声。半晌，他轻叹道：“……施主所言，乃是顺从本心，依信条而行。然而贫僧仍未能找到值得献上一生的目标。”  
“也罢，等你找到答案那日，再来与我一决胜负。”蔑天骸抛出骨笛，大笑道。  
魑翼振翅高飞，笑声未歇，人已远去。

Fin.

*百步掌是红龙设定里娄震戒的技能


End file.
